


牛奶 云点

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	牛奶 云点

4  
李赫宰原本想把人留下，干脆睡一觉再和人解释一下昨晚的事。但临时接了个电话，必须要出门，念着是周末，李东海也不用上班。把人往肩膀上一抗，找到钥匙把人送回来家里。  
“唉，我这也算是仁至义尽了。”又摸了一把对方圆挺的屁股，电话又开始催促，他顺了把钥匙，嘟嘟囔囔地走了，门没关紧都没注意。  
大约是十点半的样子，被李东海昨天提过的金钟云学长，提着袋水果来了。  
“东海，在吗？”金钟云礼貌的敲了房门，他同李东海是一个寝室的大学同学，自己大对方一届，一直心里也很疼这个弟弟，这次李东海约他来家里玩，他也就爽快的答应了。  
“门怎么没关？”金钟云推开了一丝门缝，走了进去。家里看上去是空无一人，金钟云换了鞋子，把水果放进冰箱。“东海啊？”到处走了走，“出去了吗？”他掏出手机给人打电话，结果手机从卧室响起。  
犹豫了一下，金钟云还是推门进去了。  
李东海自然是待在床上，侧躺着睡的正熟，满身都是情欲过后的香艳痕迹。被子只盖在了肚子上，细长的双腿交错着，隐约能看到人粉嫩的后穴。  
金钟云的大脑瞬间就当机下限了，站在原地动弹不得。这样的李东海，实在是，非常欠干。  
他吞了吞口水，理智告诉自己最好快点离开，这个看上去有致命吸引力的人是自己疼爱的弟弟，自己实在不该有这些乱七八糟的想法。  
“东海啊…”金钟云不由自主的往前走，附身跪坐在了李东海身边。“嗯嗯”东海还闭着眼睛，脸往他膝盖那里凑了凑，皱着眉一副不想被打扰的样子。  
双手抚在对方裸露的肌肤上，手指抚摸着不知道被谁留下的唇印和牙印。“是谁留下的，我亲爱的弟弟？”嘴唇触碰，一口咬下去，把别人的痕迹盖住。  
“原来东海是这样的吗？”手指捏住对方下巴，“为什么要找别的人呢？有这种需求，告诉哥哥不好吗？” 金钟云怜惜的看着李东海的小脸，“东海，醒醒。”  
李东海眼皮动了动，睁开，看到面前的人，以为自己在做梦，绽放出了一个大大的微笑：“钟云哥，真好呀，梦到你了，我好喜欢你。”  
也没戳穿这到底是不是梦境，金钟云顺着人脊背摩挲。“东海，是谁，留下的这些东西呢？”  
李东海一脸懵懂，显然不知道对方在说什么。他想坐起来抱抱金钟云，但双腿怎么都使不上力气。“小不点，不知道吗？你这里都被别的男人操肿了。”金钟云说的漫不经心，手指摸上了对方的臀部。  
李东海脸颊通红，觉得这个梦好极了。他梦寐以求的事居然真的发生在了梦里，“哥，亲我吧。”李东海眼睛睁的大大的，眼眶里还转动着泪水。金钟云擦了擦对方的嘴唇道：“不可以呢，如果小朋友说什么都能得到满足，就太贪心了。”  
李东海委屈极了，怎么来梦里都不能满足自己的心愿呢，难道不是自己的梦吗。“我不管，我就要亲你。”李东海抓住人衣领，吻了下去。  
金钟云的唇冰凉又薄，像他的人一样，冷清又带着致命的吸引力。李东海伸出舌头舔了舔对方的双唇。金钟云的心尖儿一颤，觉得无名的火蹿出，他包裹着对方的双唇吮吸起来，把以为恋爱经历得来的经验一股脑都用在了李东海这儿。  
李东海被吻得五迷三道，搂住对方脖子一个劲儿的蹭。两人分开，金钟云把东海嘴角的津液擦掉，“小不点，喜欢我吗？”  
“我喜欢哥好久好久了，从第一眼，就喜欢你。”李东海说到这里又红了眼眶，“可是哥哥一直都没有看过我。”  
吻了吻对方眼角，金钟云拉起李东海的双腿，手指放在松软的穴口触摸了一番。穴口有被人用过的明显痕迹，但被清理的非常干净。李东海身体抖了抖，下身居然分泌出了透明的汁液，金钟云惊讶的抬头看了看怀里的小人。“东海，你还可以这样吗？”  
李东海红着脸，点点头，咬住下嘴唇道：“哥哥，进来吧，想要你。”  
金钟云咧着嘴，露出一个邪气的笑：“不是说过了吗，太着急的小朋友，是不能满足他的要求的，不然太贪心，可是喂不饱的。”

5  
金钟云忽然就很后悔，自己大学那几年为什么要装傻充愣，假装看不懂李东海的主动示好。错过了大好机会，不然这位弟弟早被他吃干抹净烂在肚子里了。  
心里唉声叹气，念叨着自己错失良机，不然还能品一品大学时甜的像蜜桃一样的李东海。虽然这人也甜的要命，但大学时那种生涩乖巧的感觉少了许多。  
“东海啊,知道我是谁吗”金钟云蹭了蹭人鼻尖，低头和对方双眸对视。  
“钟云哥…”李东海只当自己还在做梦，双手搂住了对方脖子，大胆的吻了上去。按照平时他自然不敢这么做，能够和自己心爱的哥哥坐一起吃个饭他就心满意足了。可这种时他早就在脑子里演练了无数遍，现在做起来得心应手。  
金钟云交往的女朋友不少，却被李东海熟练的吻技吓了一跳。他没想到老跟在自己屁股后面的小不点的味道原来这么好。  
身上的皮肤温温热热的，脸颊还泛着害羞的粉红色。金钟云不客气的加深了这个吻。  
李东海的嘴唇柔软，当金钟云撬开对方唇齿，感觉像是香甜的牛奶滑入嘴里。  
李东海被吻得呼吸加重，满眼都是沉溺在温柔恋情的样子，小声的催促了对方。“哥…可以继续吗。”  
金钟云撩起李东海的上衣衣摆，指尖划过人胸前的殷红。李东海闷闷的哼了几声，手主动覆盖在人手背上。“要这样..用力点，才舒服。”  
说着主动演示给对方看，两人的手交叠在一起。  
李东海乳尖的颜色非常漂亮，不似常人带着色素沉淀，乳晕是和肤色相近，带着浅浅的粉色调。乳尖像迷你的小樱桃一样，高高翘起。金钟云指骨分明的双手自然的覆盖在上面，用力的揉捏着。  
“很好的运动过了吗？很有弹性。”金钟云用指尖拨弄着，看着身下的人蜷缩着身体发着颤。“这里很敏感吗？”也没期望对方给予答案，张了嘴唇抿住，舌尖在乳头上下舔弄。  
李东海发出甜腻的叫声，上半身不由自主的扭动着，眯着眼抓挠着手边的床单。  
“这里也会舒服吧？”金钟云说着，挑开对方的内裤，伸手握住对方早已挺立的分身，一下下撸动着。  
按理说李东海辛苦了一个晚上，现在应该硬不起来了才是。可能是心里对睡到金钟云这位心爱学长的执念太大，小东海非常敬业的立起来，在对方手里逐渐胀大。  
“这里的颜色也很漂亮呢”金钟云发出赞叹，圈住人的龟头，忍不住用嘴含住。李东海的味道很淡，几乎没有什么腥味，这人还很配合的张着双腿。  
金钟云很满意对方的主动，心里又暗自吃味，这样主动配合，只有过一两次经验是做不来的，李东海到底和多少人上过床。  
其实床上的李东海非常委屈，这不过是他的第二次实战性经验而已。不是他经验太多，是做完的老师教的太好。  
松软的后穴又溢出了顺滑的液体，细碎的呻吟越来越大声。李东海的小腿不断地蹭着对方身体，说话语气也带了恳求“不要舔到那里，要射了…呜呜…哥啊…哥快进来…想要你”  
李东海的声音本来就带着慵懒和柔软，这会更是娇的能掐出水来。金钟云也不管，手指揉捏着人卵蛋，语气冷冷的说。“你和多少人做过？”  
“哈恩…没有过。”眼泪已经溢到眼睛，李东海胡乱的摆头，他自然是对昨晚的经历一点印象没有。  
“没有过为什么这里这么松？”金钟云黑着脸，毫不客气的把手指插入对方后穴抽动。倒不是说李东海后面很松，只是这人的后穴异常的干净，里面又湿湿滑滑的，让他没法相信自己学弟没和人搞过。  
“呜呜..是我特意洗过的..因为知道哥哥要来。”李东海哼哼唧唧，脸红扑扑的解释。  
金钟云听了大喜，停止了对李东海的生理折磨。  
“乖乖怎么这么乖啊，一直想着哥哥。”低头在人耳垂舔了舔，李东海浑身都瘫软，酥的要命。  
“喜欢你…真的好喜欢好喜欢，喜欢了好多年。”说的他委屈死了，想着怎么喜欢了这么多年的人，最后还只能在梦里过过干瘾呢。  
金钟云乱七八糟的把自己裤子脱掉，扶着硬的发痛的下身，抵在人穴口，缓缓进入。他的前面直径有点大，痛的李东海脚趾都弯曲在一起，却又乖巧的努力放松身体，眼眶都红了，还小声的说：“我没有关系，哥哥一定要全进来。”  
金钟云心都化了，一下下亲着对方的脸蛋安抚。“东海乖，过一会就舒服了。”  
李东海点点头，放松着后穴适应着对方的进入。  
等着李东海的身体不那么紧绷了，金钟云慢慢的抽插起来，他的动作又准又柔，却次次撞到对方的g点。李东海也不顾什么形象，挠着对方的背，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，以前脑子里过着的骚话现在都喊了一通，听的金钟云都脸红心跳。  
“妈的小妖精都从哪里学的骚话。”磨了磨牙咬住对方肩头，留了个浅浅的牙印。  
“因为想和哥这么说，就学了。”李东海乖巧的很，双腿攀上对方的腰肢。“再用力点，哈恩…射到里面来。”  
金钟云也不再和他客气，屁股一耸一耸的冲撞起来，肉棒顶到了最深处，一下下的戳着体内的嫩肉，舒服的李东海后穴一直收收缩缩。  
金钟云加快了速度，用力撞击着。舔吻掉身下人眼角的泪珠。“东海乖，要好好吃进去。”然后闷哼了几声，把浓稠的精液如数送进人体内。  
李东海舔舔自己干枯的嘴唇，挂着幸福的笑。喜欢了这么多年的哥哥，可算是吃到手了。


End file.
